The Kiss
by LeticiaLinhares
Summary: Após Adrianna estragar sua relação com Dixon novamente no episódio 5 13 #Realness , ela começa a pensar em sua vida e percebe que por suas ações sua vida passou a ser um fardo para muitos e toma a decisão errada mais certa que ela já tomaria.


Pov. Adrianna Eu n o sei mais o que fazer, parece que sempre fa o as escolhas erradas e arru no todo. Eu j deveria estar acostumada a isso afinal por mais que eu tente mudar a ru na sempre o produto final das minhas a es.  
Eu perdi tudo, minha filha est sendo criada por um casal de estranhos que sequer um casal , quase matei uma das minhas melhores amigas, eu deveria ter me jogado daquele penhasco teria livrado todos do problema que eu sou.  
Por muitas horas eu andei sem rumo por LA desejando ter um lugar para ir,mas n o tenho. Meus amigos tem suas pr prias preocupa es mais coisas a pensar do que nos meus problemas qu nimos comparado aos deles.  
Pela primeira vez em horas olhei para o horizonte e me permiti acordar para o mundo que nessas ltimas horas eu havia esquecido que existia. Estou na praia que mais amo do mundo, onde tive grande parte dos melhores momentos da minha vida. aqui que tudo deve terminar.  
Sem pestanejar eu sigo em frente, sem medo ou receios eu deveria ter acabado com isso que eu chamo de vida muito antes.  
Isso o fim, minha vista j est come ando a ficar emba ada com a agua do mar que entra em meus olhos sempre que meu corpo tenta inutilmente lutar por uma vida que eu nem quero mais. Eu sinto a agua gelada entrar no meu nariz,mas eu nem me importo. Nenhuma parte do meu corpo luta mais eu j me conformei. Agora a morte n o me parece mais o melhor caminho,por m a escolha j foi feita.  
- Ade!Ade! Acorda... Por favor!- Diz uma voz masculina ao longe. Eu estou tentando respond -lo,mas como se uma for a me impedisse. Acordar parece ser mais dif cil do que qualquer outra coisa.  
- Ade...- Eu estou no colo dele,agora consigo sentir sua pele e de alguma forma isso me d for as e eu abro meus olhos. Quando vi seus olhos claros tive um susto meu salvador era Liam.  
- Vou te levar pra casa...- Apesar de eu querer negar, n o digo nada era bom ter algu m que cuidasse de mim para variar. No carro ningu m diz nada eu finjo que adorme o e ele finge acreditar.  
- O que voc estava pensando?- Fala Liam, assim que eu me sento na cama dele.  
- Em nada.  
- Se eu n o estivesse l voc teria morrido,sabe disso,n ?  
- Sei e era isso que eu estava tentando fazer.  
- Ade...  
- Me desculpa, Liam foi est pido,mas n o aguento mais ser um problema para todos que me importo.  
- Voc , n o um problema.  
- N o? Se eu sumisse ningu m sentiria minha falta...  
- Se voc sumisse eu te procuraria em todo o canto at te achar e te traria de volta. - Voc , faria isso por mim?  
- Claro. N s podemos at n o ser o que se pode chamar de melhores amigos,mas voc foi algu m muito importante quando eu abri meu bar. Eu tenho uma divida com voc .  
- N o tem mais. Voc ,salvou minha vida. Obrigada.  
- N o precisa agradecer voc faria o mesmo por mim...- Diz ele encostando em minha m o. E esse um daqueles momentos em que nenhuma palavra precisa ser dita s por ter uma parte do seu corpo colada no meu eu j me sinto completa, nada mais precisa ser dito. A cada segundo que se passa mais intenso vai ficando nossa troca de olhares e a ideia de um beijo n o parece t o absurda como soava h dias atr s. N s come amos a nos aproximar,mas antes de nossos l bio se tocarem ele parou.  
- Acho melhor voc trocar de roupa est toda molhada...Pode acabar tendo um resfriado!- Diz Liam sem jeito.  
- Tirar essa e colocar qual? Eu estou na sua casa Liam n o tenho roupas aqui...  
- Vou pegar uma da Annie ela foi passar o final de semana na casa do pai n o vai nem sentir falta.- Ap s ter trocado de roupa ele veio falar comigo outra vez.  
- Sabe voc pode dormir no quarto da Annie se quiser. Est usando a roupa dela tecnicamente ela.- Eu ri ao ouvir seu coment rio, como nunca notara antes o qu o fofo ele era? Conseguia entender Silver,Annie e Naomi agora esse homem tem mel.  
- Posso dormir com voc ?... Eu sei que isso deve soar estranho,mas e quero ficar sozinha hoje. Voc , entende?  
- Entendo. Vai ser um prazer ter a famosa cantora Adrianna Tate Duncan na minha cama. J imagino at o que os meus amigos v o dizer quando souberem...- Falou ele rindo.  
- Eu sei que voc ta brincando,mas eu quero te pedir uma coisa.  
- O que quiser.  
- N o quero que essa hist ria saia daqui. N o quero que saibam que eu tentei... me...- Digo enquanto tento segurar as l grimas.  
- N o precisa dizer se n o quiser.  
- Eu tenho que dizer afinal foi o que eu fiz eu tentei me matar.  
- Por que fez isso,pequena?- Falou meu amigo me abra ando. Eu nada respondi, era doloroso demais falar sobre aquilo,mas estar nos bra os dele faz parecer que as coisas s o melhores,por iss soltei.  
Acordei no dia seguinte abra ada a ele, em sua cama. Eu sabia que n o acontecera nada,pois me lembrava bem da noite anterior,por m estava t o envergonhada pelo que fiz que n o sabia como encar -lo.  
- Bom dia, Ade!  
- Bom dia...- Diz ele enquanto se levanta. Aquele corpo era magnifico como foi que eu deixei de notar isso?!  
Liam desceu aparentemente para tomar seu caf da manh ,por m eu permaneci no quarto sem ter coragem de encar -lo.  
- Como voc demorou pra descer eu trouxe seu caf ... Voc est indo embora? Ia mesmo fugir pela janela?  
- Eu estou envergonhada n o queria ter sido t o fraca a ponto de voc precisar me salvar. - Eu sou seu amigo sirvo exatamente pra isso, pra te salvar.  
- Por que voc fala essas coisas?  
- Voc n o gosta?  
- Eu... Gosto,mas nunca sei o que responder.  
- Nem tudo precisa ser respondido.- Eu mal entendi o que estava acontecendo ele somente coloco no meu pesco o e me beijou de um jeito que nem Navid ou Dixon haviam feito.  
- Quer responder a isso tamb m?  
- S se for com outro beijo. - Falo enquanto rio pra Liam. Algo me diz que eu finalmente encontrei o que estava procurando e at estou feliz de ter tentado me mata isso me trouxe Liam e tenho a impress o de que dele n o me arrependerei t o cedo.


End file.
